


I Guess That's Fair

by AndroR



Category: TMNT (2014), TMNT (2016), TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: A few years after the movies, April and Casey are probably married, April is your aunt, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Christmas fic, Christmas song lyrics, Donnie is kinda crushing on you, Drama, F/M, Family Angst, Family Drama, Fluff, I tweeked April's personality some bc I'm not that fond of Megan Fox's acting, Michelangelo (TMNT) Has ADHD, Mild Angst, Raph is a bit volatile, Romance, Self-Insert, Slow Dancing, TMNT 90s references, TMNT AU, There is also alcohol, You and Donnie are besties, but he cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroR/pseuds/AndroR
Summary: So! We've got yet another reader x Raphael fic on the internet. Raphael is very much into you but, as per the norm for his fanon character, he's too nervous/macho to really show it. This fic takes place on Christmas Eve of 2019. You're April's niece and have come to spend the holidays with the gang since your family lives out of state. There's drama, laughter, angst, fighting, and bonding. Of course there's also some fluff at the end.
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Raphael (TMNT)/Reader, Reader/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I Guess That's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year and didn't post it 'cause I was insecure at the time. Anyways! There are parts that aren't written well or don't make sense due to last minute editing, but this is totally self-indulgent so I don't care. This is also part of a bigger fic I've been working on for about two years, but the fic's plot has changed here and there, so there are some inconsistencies between this fic and that one. That's okay because I haven't posted it so none of you will be any the wiser c; Happy holidays!

“Merry Christmas! I brought things!” You called as you walked into the turtles’ lair. Your watch read 5 pm. Sweet, you’d made good time. You carried in a few bags and set them on one of the various tables littered around the place. It was unusually quiet save for the sounds of arcade games and the news echoing off the walls. 

“Heeey, s’up, May!!” Michelangelo called as he skidded to a stop in front of you on his skateboard. You yelped in surprise.

“Woah. Maybe you should switch to decaf, May.” He laughed. You opened your mouth to respond, but Mikey was already zooming past you to see what you’d brought in with an excited “Ooooo!!” You rolled your eyes with a chuckle. Two more brothers vaulted into the room with huge smiles on their faces. Apparently their glee was contagious because your smile returned immediately.

“Hey, May. You’re looking...festive!” Donatello nodded, causing his glasses to bounce on his nose ridge. Beaming, you did a twirl in your red reindeer sweater, black skirt, and beige tights. You’d even worn matching oxfords. Even Raph was laughing.

“It is family tradition to wear ugly Christmas sweaters on Christmas Eve and since you guys are family I may or may not have brought one for each of you to make you suffer with me.” Your sweet smile carried undertones of mischief that made both of them raise their brows at you. There were five bags on the table that made you all the more convincing.

“That’s funny, we never got that memo from April.” Donnie said. The hesitation in his voice made you grin and you shrugged.

“I’m gonna go see what’s keepin’ Leo.” Raph said in a not-so-subtle attempt to escape. There was a feeling of disappointment as you watched him go before looking back at the table for Mikey. Mikey, however, was gone and you and Donnie frowned. Before you could ask where he went, the sound of clanging in the kitchen gave him away. You both peeked in to see Mikey scrambling to pick up the cooking supplies scattered on the floor.

“Oh, Mikey! You’re getting everything out for me. How thoughtful!” You smiled but it was more of a warning than anything. You knew he was trying to sneak chocolate chips and fruit, but you needed those for the desserts. 

“Yeah that’s totally what I was doing!” The awkward laugh that followed wasn’t convincing. Once everything was picked up you smiled a more pleasant smile. Now you just had to prep ingredients for dinner and get cooking! You’d made sure to bring a lot since Casey and April were coming, too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the meditation room, Raphael could hear Leonardo and Splinter talking quietly. “Hey, Leo, Master Splinter. May’s here.” Raphael called into the meditation room, peeking his head in past the sliding door, “And she brought ugly sweaters for everyone.” The two looked up to Raphael, apparently in the middle of an important discussion. Raphael arched a brow at them in question. “Wha’s the matter?” He asked, stepping inside and sliding the door shut behind him.

“We were discussing the matter of May’s brother. Leonardo suspects he is involved with The Foot.” Splinter said, looking down with a troubled expression. Raphael frowned. The guy had seemed decent enough when they’d met. Although they’d met from opposite sides of your bathroom door and he’d left quickly after asking where you were. Raphael sighed and shook his head. It would break your heart to find out your brother was involved with the city-renowned crime syndicate.

“C’mon, Leo, that’s a helluva accusation. How can you be sure?” Leonardo just shook his head.

“I saw him going inside one of their warehouses with some kind of briefcase the other night. There isn’t a lot of wiggle room for confusion there, Raph. Regardless of why he was there, he’s affiliated. We just don’t know what to do with the information. Or how to break it to April and May…” Both Leonardo and Splinter looked crestfallen at this and Raphael wasn’t far behind. His sadness, however, gradually ignited into anger on his face.

“I believe it would do us well to put it aside for now,” Splinter said as he stood, “Let’s enjoy tonight with our family.” Leonardo and Raphael exchanged a glance and nodded. Whatever was going on could be dealt with later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the kitchen, you, Donnie, and Mikey were laughing as you each worked on a task. Mikey was whisking some kind of sauce, Donnie was kneading dough, and you were seasoning meat in a dish. All the while, cheesy Christmas music played in the background.

“What are you guys wearing??” Leo asked incredulously after he stepped into the kitchen.

“Ugly Christmas sweaters, brah!” Mikey chimed as he flung his arms out to show off his sweater. Batter was flung to his sides and you and Donnie had to move to avoid it. You both broke into laughter and Donnie punched his shoulder.

“Hey, I have one for everybody! No running away!” You grinned as you wiped your hands on your apron and rushed over to the bags. Awkward chuckles followed as you handed out the remaining sweaters to Splinter, Raph, and Leo. You moved back to the counter and frowned.

“Crap, I’m missing some ingredients. Hey, Mikey, that sauce should be done. Can you grab some baking soda and heavy whipping cream from the-” You started, but Mikey cut you off.

“For sure! Be back in a jiff!” He said, rushing out the door with a hat and long coat. You called after him, but he was already gone. 

“I wasn’t done. I need vinegar and butter, too. And I didn’t get to give him the cash.” You grumbled as your hands went up in exasperation. Raph held out his hand and you smiled at him. You slid him some cash and he rushed after his brother, coat and hat of his own in hand. For all the times you’d butted heads, the guy was still a lifesaver. The two were back within a half hour. For the next couple of hours, the six of you laughed and cooked the evening away. Even with the ugly Christmas sweaters. Yet even with all the merrymaking, there was some tension in the room between Leo and Raph. Everyone just chalked it up to them being in another alpha argument. Around 8:45 pm, April and Casey were walking in the door. Or...the covert sliding brick wall entrance. They came straight to the kitchen, lured by the smell of food.

“Oh! My gosh. You guys look so...festive!” 

“-Stupid! Hahaha!” Casey said over April as he guffawed. April looked at Casey, mouthing “Really?” He just shrugged and walked over to Raph to start up a conversation. April shook her head as their talking turned into punching and then actual fighting. You couldn’t tell if this was a greeting ritual or if Raph was just pissed about being told he looked stupid. You were leaning towards being pissed, though, seeing as he’d had a scowl on his face ever since he came back with Leo and Splinter. An irritated Raph was usually bound to start a fight.

“April, you guys made it! Dinner’s almost ready.” Mikey waved from behind the counter. The aforementioned counter was covered with an array of dishes, all steaming hot and just begging to be eaten.

“It smells great in here! Which is sayin’ somethin’ seein’ as it’s a sewer.” Casey called before he groaned from an elbow to the gut. You watched the two of them, eyeing Raph as he pinned Casey down. Now he was just going overboard. Finally they were up on their feet, seemingly done with their tiff. You strolled over to April all smiles. 

“Hi aunt April!” You were practically bouncing. You hadn’t seen her in weeks because she’d been so busy with work. She held out her arms and you hugged her tightly.

“Hey, kiddo, no hug for your Uncle Casey?” He asked, almost sounding hurt as he sauntered over. You laughed and gave him a quick hug as well but before you could pull away, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and used his free hand to nuggie you. You shouted and pushed at him, earning a laugh from everyone else in the room. Finally he released you and you gave him a heated punch in the shoulder, huffing a bit. A glance at Raph showed that even he was laughing but he looked away as soon as he caught you looking.

“I haven’t seen you in ages. How are classes going?” April asked as she placed a hand on your shoulder. You looked back at her and shrugged dramatically. 

“Oh, fine. If you don’t consider having three exams thrown at me the Friday before break as student abuse.” The exaggeration in your voice made April laugh.

“I totally remember those days. But it sounds like you’re doing good! Have you been studying with Donnie?” She asked. As a matter of fact, you had been. In the several months you’d known the turtles, you’d found out almost immediately that Donatello was a plain genius. He’d already saved you once or twice the night before an exam and always guided you in the right direction when you were struggling with tough lessons. He’d always say things like, “If you’d spend a little more time studying, you wouldn’t need my help cramming the night before a test,” But you couldn’t help it if you cared more about your choreographies.

“Of course! I need the best I can get if I wanna get through university.” You were only half joking.

“C’mon, May, you’re doing great. Oh, but we should go over your calculus notes tomorrow. They, uh..well let’s just go over them tomorrow.” Donnie said, making you groan.

“Okay, focusing on not-painfully-boring-things; dinner is ready!” You exclaimed, pointing to the kitchen with both hands. An excited “Hey!” filled the lair as everyone helped set the table and bring the food out. April and Casey had brought a couple of fold out tables so everybody could sit together comfortably rather than be spread out at random chairs and tables around the place. “Damn, I forgot to put the cake in the oven.” You said just after sitting down with a full plate of food. 

“You want some help?” Mikey asked, obviously aiming to sneak a couple of bites before anyone else.

“No no, you guys eat! It’ll only take a couple of minutes.” Waving a hand and going to the kitchen. You sighed, sanding your hands together and looking around. Then your face dropped. You’d forgotten to even start the cake. Great. You started gathering ingredients. One might think it wasn’t a big deal since there were a few other desserts, but the cake was supposed to be the best part. How could you have forgotten about it? Oh right. You’d been staring at Raph most of the night trying to figure out what had him so worked up. Footsteps sounded at the door and speak of the devil. You glanced over your shoulder to see Raph standing there with his usual annoyed expression and crossed arms.

“Oh hey, Raph. Look, I’ve got it. Just go eat.” He ignored you, walking over to the dish you’d set on the counter and looking at you expectantly. Uncertainty crept up on you as you bit your lip. Obviously he wasn’t going away. Walking to his side, you slid some apples and blackberries his way, feeling the tension in him the closer you got. The hard look he was giving you wasn’t helping, but you did your best to keep an even face. It’s not like you were afraid of him; he wanted to help. That didn’t mean the feeling of his irritation was any less unsettling.

“Slice these.” The turtle went to work slicing up the fruits and you started mixing flour, milk, eggs, and butter into a bowl. He looked mad (Throw some vanilla extract in there). You wanted to ask him what was up, but the last time you’d pushed him to open up he just got pissed and left (Don’t forget the sugar). Although you were pretty sure he wouldn’t walk out right now, you also didn’t want Raph angry and baking at the same time. Something was bound to go wrong (Start beating with the blender). This left you to speculate on your own. The first thing to pop into your head - and also the most likely option - was that he and Leo had gotten into an argument, as you’d suspected earlier. Although when that happened, Raph’s anger usually died out after an hour or so. He’d been annoyed pretty much since you got here. He literally walked off as soon as you’d showed up. Could it be he was angry at you? But about what? No, that really couldn’t be it. Raph never got mad at you anymore. You liked to think he had a soft spot for you despite being standoffish. After all, he was always helping you out and doing you favors. Just like with Mikey earlier. Then what?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While you vigorously whisked at the mixture in your bowl, Raph had finished with the fruits and was watching you get lost in your own thoughts. He leaned against the counter, wondering just what had you so worked up. Usually that was his schtick. Could be you were thinking about classes. Donnie mentioned your math notes needing work. He knew how much you hated math, so that made sense. Or maybe you were thinking about some boy. Boys usually irritated girls. Wait, did you have a boyfriend? Raph panicked for all of three seconds before he calmed down again. You’d been here for hours so it would’ve come up by now. Then maybe somebody was messing with you? Anger started bubbling up within him. No way in hell Raph would let anyone get away with-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your bowl hit the counter with a thunk. He was snapped out of his thoughts, looking at you to see you’d set the bowl down and now looked up at him with a serious stare. He blinked and leaned back on the counter uncomfortably. “Alright, spill. It’s Christmas and everybody is having fun, but you’ve been angry this whole time. What’s your deal?” You said. The same scowl he’d worn earlier came back and he waved your question off, mumbling a quiet “nothin’” as he looked away. You stepped towards him and softly took his wrist in your hand. The tension in him seemed to die down a bit. “C’mon, Raph, tell me what’s up. I hate seeing you like this. Especially today.” He looked anxious under your gaze but you refused to ease up. Hadn’t you just told yourself not to push him? It seemed like he was just about to cave but he managed to shrug it off. A look crossed his face that made you think he was going to yell at you but thought better of it when he glanced at the kitchen entrance. You looked too, but no one was there.

“I’m fine, awright?” He whispered in a tight voice, “Why do you always gotta worry so much?” You bit your lip again, stopping yourself from saying something that would irreversibly compromise your pride. How could you possibly admit that you were into him when he so obviously didn’t feel anything for you? Sure you guys joked around, played video games together, and even went rollerblading twice a week. But he was often distant, even curt at times. It was rare you two were open with each other or had genuine conversations. When had that even started? Maybe a couple months ago? He’d been friendly with you before then.

“I just care about you. You’re my friend, right?” Now he looked bothered, but why? Did he secretly not like you? Oh shit, you couldn’t handle that being the truth. He hadn’t pulled free from you holding his wrist, though, which you were pretty sure under normal circumstances he would have done by now. That was also weird.

“Yeah, of course I’m your friend, May.” And now he sounded annoyed. Fantastic, this conversation was going in an ideal direction. You were still holding his wrist and could feel his pulse moving quickly. Out of nowhere your stomach let out a loud growl, causing Raph to burst into laughter. A hot flash of embarrassment covered you and settled on your cheeks. You stepped back and started arranging the fruits into the dish. Raph came closer, leaning his arm on the counter and placing the other arm on your shoulder as he watched you fumble with the fruits. He was really close. What was with this? He’d been so closed off a second ago. These mixed signals were going to drive you crazy, but he already did that on the regular so really, what else was new? Whatever the case, it made your heart race all the same and you bowed your head to keep him from seeing the renewed blush on your cheeks. Pouring the batter into the dish, you picked it up and freed yourself from his arm to slide the cake into the oven. Now you leaned on the counter with a heavy sigh, keeping your head down. He’d definitely been more than friendly with you just now, right? What did that mean? Or were you just overthinking it? He cleared his throat and you looked up at him.

“Let’s, uh...go eat.” He said it softly, like he was trying to be gentle with you. At the table, it looked like everyone was on their second or third helpings (although Mikey was probably way ahead of that game) and a wave of happiness hit you. You’d taught yourself a lot of recipes since you’d started living on your own and now you couldn’t be more proud of it. Everyone looked so happy. As you sat at the table, you glanced over at Raph. He was eyeing his plate and the rest of the food on the table like it was gold. You smiled triumphantly.

“Everything okay in there?” April whispered to you, glancing at Raph who was stuffing his face. You nodded as you chewed a bite of potato salad. She didn’t look especially convinced, but she let it go anyways. After finishing your plate, you got up and headed for the kitchen. The uncertainty of how to interact with Raph was really getting to you. It’d be better to not think about it for now. It was Christmas Eve, after all, and you were with the people you loved. What more could you ask for? You’d cooked this amazing dinner with everyone and it came out great. The oven dinged and you pulled the cake out of the oven to examine it. Golden crust and a fruity-sugary-buttery aroma wafted up to you. Things weren’t so bad. You were going to have fun tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph couldn’t believe you’d made all this. Everything tasted amazing and he was glad they hadn’t just ordered pizza like last year. Working together to cook everything had been fun, too. He paused mid bite to look down at his plate. What was he gonna do about you? He was undeniably into you, but he didn’t know how you felt. Sure you were friendly with him, but you were more friendly with the rest of his brothers. Not to mention he wasn’t entirely sure how to go about it anyways. A shift against the table made Raph look up to see April bumping her shoulder against Casey’s playfully. Was she blushing? Huh, maybe she was getting tipsy. Casey refilled her glass with eggnog and she thanked him with a peck on the cheek. Yup. The guy was slick, Raph had to give him that. Then made him wonder. What were you like when you were drunk? Raph looked up to see that he was the only one at the table now. Huh. Casey and Mikey were gaming on the couch. April was with Donnie at his computer looking over nerd stuff or something. Leo was with you. Looked like you guys were talking about something good. Raph squinted a bit. Were your cheeks red? You were drinking something and it looked like the eggnog. It was very possible Raph was about to find out what you were like when you were drunk.

“Yo, did you see the trailer for that movie about the rabbit samurai?” You asked. Leo nodded, matching your excitement.

“Yeah I did. It looked interesting. The CGI is pretty good, too.” He said. The conversation went on for a while until Leo realized his show was starting and left for the living room. You watched him go with a smile before turning and not-so-steadily walking to the kitchen. Oh boy, here we go, Raph thought as he followed you into the kitchen. He could see you reaching for the bottle of eggnog and grabbed your wrist gently. 

“Maybe you should have some water?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You slowly looked up to see who was stopping you and seeing Raph made your face light up red as a fire alarm. The water slipped from your hand only for Raph to catch it before it hit the ground. Belatedly, you realized this chain of events and gasped. “Oh my gosh, sorry Raph!” You exclaimed as the turtle set the glass on the counter with a snicker.

“Gonna cost you. I’ll hafta cut ya off.” He teased with a lopsided smile. Damn, that smile should be illegal, your drunken self thought as you bit your lip. You couldn’t help but stare. His eyes always caught your attention first. Then there was that wide smile of his, which you’d slowly become more and more attracted to once you realized that underneath the whole tough guy act was someone who deeply treasured those he cared about and prioritized integrity over personal gain. And there was his drive to always improve himself. He was forever training, forever pushing himself to become even stronger. He did it not only for himself, but for his family. Which was hella attractive.

“That’s all it’ll cost?” You asked in an intentionally suggestive tone. Raph blinked at the obvious change in your voice as his cheeks lit up. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. You let out a breath and leaned against the counter, looking down at your knees. He walked off, but you forced yourself to keep your eyes down. Guess that was taking it too far. You frowned at the floor, knowing that following him would be stupid. Then a glass of water was in your line of vision. You looked up to see an embarrassed Raph standing in front of you.

“What the- What’re you so upset for? C’mon, don’t make that face.” He said, grabbing your hand with his free one and squeezing. Your wide eyes looked down at your hand in his and something like a cross between a shaky laugh and a sigh came from you. That crooked smile of his came back and you sipped at the water he gave you to distract yourself from what had just happened. Raph leaned next to you on the counter with his head down, but periodically glanced at you on the sly. Not sly enough, though. Even drunk, you noticed. 

“Ya know, uh...” He trailed off, not able to actually come up with a subject to talk about. He was trying to change the subject. As he thought about what to say, you watched him. This uncertain side of him was freaking adorable. As you wondered what he’d say next, your eyes started to skim over his broad shelled chest, and his muscled arms and shoulders. Arms and shoulders decorated with a lot of scars. Now that you were actually looking, though, you noticed a fresh bruise on his arm. Maybe he’d been training before you got here? No, they looked newer than that. You set the water down and turned to him, reaching out to pull his arms uncrossed. 

“What happened to you? This is new and you guys haven’t sparred since I got here.” You asked suspiciously. 

“Uuuuh it’s from when me and Casey were fighting.”

“C’mon, you don’t bruise that easily. Did you get into a fight or something? It’s Christmas, Raphael, what the heck?!” You demanded, getting more heated as you noticed more and more cuts and bruises. The look on his face told you that using his full name had not been wise.

“Hey, it wasn’t like I went lookin’ for a fight! There were a coupla punks robbin’ the store and Mikey and I stepped in. That alright witchu?” The demand in his voice was stronger than yours and you looked at him with frustration. Of course it was alright with you! It just ticked you off that he got hurt! That someone attacked him! And that it had to be tonight! You cared about him so much that an attack on him felt like an attack on you. Which was honestly ridiculous. You two weren’t together! You let out a quiet shriek and stalked out of the kitchen. Raph grunted, pouring himself a glass of the eggnog and swinging the whole thing back in one gulp. Next to him, he saw you’d come back with a first aid kit. He eyed you, still on edge as you went to work disinfecting, applying neosporin and bandages. Raph watched your surprisingly precise fingers as you worked. He was more surprised he was letting you have your way. “You don’t gotta do that.” He murmured. Then again, he did kind of like you fussing over him. 

“I’m sorry I got mad at you. You’ve just been acting...weird tonight and it’s bothering me. And I hate that somebody attacked you.” You finished off the last bandage and closed the first aid kit, keeping your eyes on it instead of him. Raph’s anger fizzled out and he leaned towards you a bit, making you look at him. You tilted your head curiously as he balled up a fist.

“I-I didn’t mean to yell at you. ‘M sorry.” He grumbled after a while. You half smiled, leaning forward to get a look at his downturned face. His eyes darted to yours, but he kept his head down. You took in a breath and held his cheeks into your hands to turn his face towards yours. He was forced to face you. Drunk or not, you could see a lot going on behind those bright green eyes. Panic, excitement, embarrassment, hesitation, and probably a ton of other emotions. With a smile, you wrapped your arms around him and for a while he stood completely still against you. But slowly his arms found their way around you and you hummed a happy sound, leaning your head against his chest. He squeezed you tighter and rested his chin on your head. A song came on that grabbed your attention. Apparently you’d left the radio on this whole time.

~Presents and cards are here  
My world is filled with cheer and you, This Christmas  
And as I look around  
Your eyes outshine the town, they do~

This was actually a really sweet song. You smiled and pulled Raph from the counter, lacing your fingers with his and starting to sway slowly to the beat. Raph’s brows rode up his forehead, not believing what he was seeing. 

“What, are we dancin’ now?” You just nodded, your smile growing. The way he asked that sounded like he thought it was stupid. Then again the only dancing you’d ever seen him do was breakdancing to rap, so his reaction wasn’t surprising. And yet he was stepping with you anyways, even spinning you when it went with the song.

~I’ll stay up all night waiting  
For you on Christmas Eve  
The sleigh bells won’t ring, Bing Crosby won’t sing  
It’s not Christmas ‘til you come home~

You’d lost track of how many songs had played when April called the two of you into the livingroom to open presents. It was midnight, Christmas Day. The song was coming to an end, so he pulled you closer to steady you before dipping you back. The dopey drunk smile slipped off your face as your eyes widened and your already red cheeks turned even redder. Your brain short circuited and you couldn’t speak. All you could do was stare at him and he was doing the same. 

“Hey Raph?” You whispered. He hummed in a dazed response. You tried to stop the laugh that followed but only half succeeded as you thought about the fact that he was just holding you over the floor, “I really want to kiss you.” That snapped him out of his trance. He pulled you up a little too fast and you had to grab onto him to catch your balance. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You’ve been drinking and all.” He cleared his throat, keeping his hands up like he was afraid to touch you. At least now he definitely knew how you felt.

“I guess that’s fair.” You smiled at him for a while, scanning his face to commit it to memory. Then you pecked his cheek and took the cake out to the living room. Raph stood there still as a statue for a solid minute until he was called again and rushed out to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, I'd love to hear it in the comments. If you've got suggestions or feedback for anything like my grammar, formatting, storytelling, etc., I'd also love to hear about that. Have a good one!


End file.
